Juegos de la Amistad (canción)
Para el filme de esta canción, véase My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Juegos de la Amistad es la canción de título de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Además, es la primera canción de la película, cantada durante los créditos de inicio de introducción de la película. Se escucha al final de los dos primeros avances de la película. La canción sirve como la quinta pista de la banda sonora de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, bajo el título The Friendship Games sólo para la versión inglesa. Letra en Español Latino :Todas ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::¡Ha! ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::¡Los Juegos de la Amistad! ::de guitarra ::Llegamos ya ::Y no hay que regresar (¡Jamás!) ::Prepárate ::Pues vamos a atacar (¡Verás!) ::No hay que buscarnos ::Que hallaremos sin más (¡Sin más!) ::Y la corona ::Será nuestra al final ::A ganar (a ganar) ::A ganar los Juegos de la Amistad ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, ¡acción! ::A ganar (a ganar) ::A ganar los Juegos de la Amistad ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, ¡acción! ::¡Hey! ¡Ho! ::¡Hey! ¡Acción! :Shimmer ::Aquí estamos ::Para ganar :Todas ::Whoa-oh :Applejack ::Acéptalo de una vez :Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity ::Pues nuestra magia hacia fuera irá :principales ::Lo que ves lo tendrás ::No lo vas a olvidar :Todas ::A ganar (a ganar) ::A ganar los Juegos de la Amistad ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, ¡acción! ::A ganar (a ganar) ::A ganar los Juegos de la Amistad ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, ¡acción! ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, ¡acción! ::suave Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, ¡acción! ::más suave Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, ¡acción! Letra en Español Castellano :Todas ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::¡Ha! ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::¡Juegos de la Amistad! ::de guitarra ::Hemos llegado ::Y no nos echarán (¡Ni hablar!) ::Estamos listos ::Vamos a atacar (¡Tacar!) ::No nos busquéis ::Os vamos a encontrar (¡Contrar!) ::Y la corona ::Nos vamos a llevar ::Vámonos (vámonos) ::A los Juegos de la Amistad ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, ¡vámonos! ::Vámonos (vámonos) ::A los Juegos de la Amistad ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, ¡vámonos! ::¡Hey! ¡Ho! ::¡Hey! ¡Vamos! :Shimmer ::Hemos luchado ::Para ganar :Todas ::Whoa-oh :Applejack ::Te lo diré una vez :Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity ::La magia sale del interior :principales ::Siembra y recojeras ::Nunca lo has de olvidar :Todas ::Vámonos (vámonos) ::A los Juegos de la Amistad ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, ¡vámonos! ::Vámonos (vámonos) ::A los Juegos de la Amistad ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, ¡vámonos! ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, ¡vámonos! ::suave Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, ¡vámonos! ::más suave Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, ¡vámonos! Letra en Inglés My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games |cantante = Rebecca Shoichet Ashleigh Ball Shannon Chan-Kent Kazumi Evans Andrea Libman CoroCoro incluye a Kaylee Johnston y Gabriel C. Brown |duración = 2:38 |anterior = Shine Like Rainbows |siguiente = CHS Rally Song}} :Todas ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::¡Ha! ::Ahhh-ahhh... ::The Friendship Games! ::de guitarra ::We've come this far ::And we're not goin' back (No way!) ::Prepare yourself ::Cause we're on the attack (Attack!) ::Won't have to find us ::We'll be trackin' you down (Right now!) ::And when we're finished ::We'll be takin' the crown ::All the way (all the way) ::All the way to the Friendship Games ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, let's go! ::All the way (all the way) ::All the way to the Friendship Games ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, let's go! ::Hey! Ho! ::Hey! Let's go! :Dash ::We studied hard ::And we're here to win :Todas ::Whoa-oh :Applejack ::We're only tellin' you once :Shimmer ::Our magic comes from the inside out :principales ::What you see's what you get ::Don't you ever forget :Todas ::All the way (all the way) ::All the way to the Friendship Games ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, let's go! ::All the way (all the way) ::All the way to the Friendship Games ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, let's go! ::Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, let's go! ::suave Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, let's go! ::más suave Na, na, na-na-na, oh ::Na, na, let's go! Notas en:Friendship Games (song) Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad